disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade
Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade (previously known as Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Parade in 1999) is the annual Halloween-themed procession that performs during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. History The parade features many different Halloween themed floats as well as Halloween style music. Some of these floats are recycled and repurposed from older parades. The parade was revamped in 2014 by changing several units, and eliminating some elements. As with Disney-themed parks, a parade and a fireworks show are the centerpieces of the event. The holiday-themed parade, entitled "Mickey's Boo To You Halloween Parade," features a pre-parade ride by The Headless Horseman from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad featuring the song Villains-a-Go-Go. The parade, which runs in place of SpectroMagic, or Main Street Electrical Parade, features various Disney characters (Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and their friends) in Halloween costumes and a live-action version of the three hitchhiking ghosts from the Haunted Mansion attraction. The villains are also in the parade with a unit of their own. Besides the Haunted Mansion dancers, Hitchhiking Ghosts, the hoedown dancers, and the barn unit, the parade and soundtrack were changed in 2005. In 2018, is update again by Disney 95th Anniversary, with new things, new characters of Disney, new version of characters like forms and costumed. All Units *Pre-parade **The Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow *Opening Unit **Pinnochio (with donkey ears), Geppeto (as cannival), Jimmy Cricket (with crushed form), Snow White (as dark form), Doc (as dark form), Bashful (as dark form), Sneezy (as dark form), Sleepy (as dark form), Happy (as dark form), Grumpy (as dark form), Dopey (as dark form), Simba (as canival form with blood), Timon (as zombie), Pumba (as zombie), Bambi (with saliva in his body), Thumper (with skinless body), Flower (with arrows bleending), Aladdin (as snake hybrid), Jasmine (as snake hybrid), Star (as Ludo), Marco (as a karate wolfman and monster arm form), Dipper (as Bipper), Mabel (as Mabel Pity Party), Ariel (with carnivore form), Winnie (as a bee with blood), Pigglet (as a angel), Tigger (as a superhero with blood), Igor (as a mummy with blood), Rabbit (as as scarecrow with blood), Roo (as a pirate with blood), Lumpy (as a captian with blood), Kanga (as a witch with blood), Sora (with his halloween costume), Alice (as American McGee's Alice), Mad Hatter (as live action form), Pluto (with handcuffs) and Goofy Goof (as a zombie) **Mickey Mouse (as Suicide Mouse), Donald Duck (as carnival), Minnie Mouse (as Witch Minnie) and Daisy Duck (as attemped suicide form) *Pirates **Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Peter Pan (as a wild), Wendy (with his clouth rasgage), the Lost Boys and Tinker Bell (as a wild) **Pirates **Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Joshamee Gibbs, Jack the Monkey, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Marty *Haunted mansion with the Haunted TV Toons **Ominous gravediggers **Zombie Mufasa, Zombie Bambi Mom, Zombie Coral, Zombie Queen Athena, Zombie Lekmet, Zombie Kerchak and Zombie Tadashi Hamada **Olie Polie (as Space Boy), Zowie Polie (as a princess), Spot (as Groucho Marx), Billy Bevel (as a pirate), Polly Pi (as a cowgirl), Screwy (as a killer), Stanley Griff (as a lion), Dennis (as skelleton fish), Harry (with blood in his body), Elsie (as a black cat), Leo (as a spider), June (as a witch), Quincy (as a bat), Annie (as a pumkim), Jake (as Peter Pan), Dotie McStuffin (as a cowgirl), Sofia (as a witch), Chiro (as Ghost Zombie), Jinmay (as Killer Robot), Pucca (as Ghost), Yin, Yang, Randy Cunningham (as a cow-boy), Howard Weinerman (as Viceroy), Wander (with creepy smile and black eyes), Sylvia (as a solder), Milo Murphy (as a vampire), Diogee (as a broccoli), Melissa Chase (as a witch), Zack Underwood (with his clouth rasgage), Vinnie Dakota (as a industrial revolution), Balthazar Cavendish (as a giraffe), Penny Proud (as a superhero), Kim Possible (with his armor costume), Ron Stoppable (as a pickle), Rufus (with blood in his body), Wade (as a cyborg), Jake Long (with his dragon form), Luong Lao Shi (with his dragon form), Fu Dog (as a butler), Trixie Carter (as pea), Arthur Spudinski (as a potato), Haley Long (as a princess with his dragon form), Rose (as Huntgirl), Phineas Flynn (as a vampire), Ferb Fletcher (as Frankenstein), Candace Flynn (as Heidi), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (as a fairy princess), Baljeet (as a daisy), Buford (as a pirate), Dr. Doofenshmirtz (as Werecow), Major Monogram (as Carl), Carl (as Major Monogram), Perry the Platypus (as Igor), Doug Funnie (as Quailman), Porkchop (as Quaildog), Patti Mayonnaise (as a cat), Skeeter Valentine (as a vampire), Pepper Ann Pearson (as a creepy girl), Tino Tonitini (as a superhero), Lor McQuarrie (as a black cat), Carver Descartes (as a creepy clown), Tish Katsufrakis (as a witch), Spot Helperman/Scott Leadready II (as a human), T.J. Detweiler (as a zombie), Vince LaSalle (as a zombie), Ashley Spinelli (with skeleton mask), Mikey Blumberg (as a pumkin), Gretchen Grundler (as Alber Einstein), Gus Griswald (as a mummy), Gruffi Gummi (with blood in his body), Zummi Gummi (with blood in his body), Grammi Gummi (with blood in his body), Tummi Gummi (with blood in his body), Sunni Gummi (with blood in his body), Cubbi Gummi (with blood in his body), Augustus Gummi (with blood in his body), Cavin (with blood in his body), Calla (with blood in his body), Mowgli (as a zombie), Baloo (as Frankestein), Kit Cloudkicker (as a demon), Rebecca Cunningham (as Frakenstein Wife), Molly Cunningham (as a fairy), Bonkers (as a vampire), Lucky Piquel (as a zombie), Miranda Wright (as a witch) and Marsupilami (with blood in his body) **Weregirl, Zombies Muriel's Ancests and Haunted Bikes **Swirling ballroom dancers, Tom Lucitor and Riku (as a ghost) **Hungry Larry with Jackie, Janna, Alfonzo and Ferguson in his mouth **Trio of hitchhiking ghosts *Country ** Mira Nova (with princess costume), X-R (with blood in his body), Buster (as concierge), Flik (with crushed form), Princess Atta (with crushed form), Dot (with crushed form), the Queen (with crushed form), Slim (with crushed form), Heimlich (with crushed form), Francis (with crushed form), Manny (with crushed form), Gypsy (with crushed form), Rosie (with crushed form), Dim (with crushed form), Tuck (with crushed form), Roll (with crushed form) **Clarabelle Cow, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water **Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Big Al, Wendell, Shaker, Liver Lips, Chip, Dale, Clarice, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper **Horace Horsecollar and Clara Cluck *Tomorowland **Lightning McQueen (not confirmed), Mater (not confirmed), Holley Shiftwell (not confirmed) **Mr Incredible, Elastgirl and Edna Mode **Buzz Lightyear (with rasgage in his body), Little Green Men, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky Dog *Candy **Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun **Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Crumbelina DiCaramello, Roxanne, PJ, Beret Girl, Peg Pete, Pistol Pete, Robert "Bobby" Zimmeruski, Stacey, Sylvia Marpole, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Webby Vanderquack, April, May, June, Scrogge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard and Launchpad McQuack **Max Goof, Huey, Dewey and Louie *Villains **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed **Dr. Facilier, Skeleton Band, Pain and Panic **The Voodo's, Captain Gantu, Dr. Hämsterviel, Jafar, Frollo, Governor Radcliffe and Gaston **Pink Elephants, Izzy Wolf, Ben Buzzard, Dr. Frankenollie, Julius, Trudy Van Tubb, Beagle Boys, Big Bad Wolf, Weasel, Phantom Blot, Witch Hazel, Dangerous Dan, Idgit the Midget, Eli Squinch, Emil Eagle, Sylvester Shyster, Mad Doctor, Pete, Butch the Bulldog, Mortimer Mouse, Kingdom of Darkness, Evil Mickey, Honest John, Giedon, Stromboli, Lampwick, Professor Ratigan, Bill Sykes, Amos Slade, Chief, Percival McLeach, Horned King, Maleficent, Lady Tremaine, Anastasia Tremaine, Drizella Tremaine, Lucifer, DOR-15, Queen of Hearts, Michael "Goob" Yagoobian, Mr. Smee, Alameda Slim, Bellwether, Doug Shlibowski, Clayton, LeFou, Monsieur D'Arque, Bent-Tail the Coyote, Chef Louis, King Louie, Sarousch, Maleficent's Goons, Cruella de Vil, Shan Yu, Max Hare, Prince John, Sheriff of Nottingham, The Evil Queen, Prisma, The Milk Bandit, ShiverJack, Gadfly Garnett, Chaos Khan, Commander S'leet, Sir Oliver, Prince Roderick, Commander Heist, Reirei, Wendell Fidget, Cheezi, Chungu, Gorgoi, Train Bandits, Dragos the Dancer, Vaughan, Vance, Dogo, Kiburi, Big Bad, Pops Weasel, Baron Von Rocha, Morgana, Cupcake, Rufus, Doctor Undergear, Tricky Travis, Grimtrix, Screwy, Gloomius Maximus, Cedric the Sorcerer, Grim Buccaneer, Omar, Janja, Mean McGee, Phineas Foolery, Sofia the Worst, Ushrai, The Wicked King, Big Jet, Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Kenge, Bootsie Snootie, Ootsie Snootie, Shupavu, Princess Ivy, The Amazing Boswell, Kit Cactus, Mamamu, Wood's Men, Jack B. Nimble, Glacia the Ice Witch, Yokai, Mr. Yama, Yzma, Queen Narissa, Chi-Fu, Lord Qin, Pom-Pom, Tetti-Tatti, Jack-in-the-Box, Mr. Winkie, Oogie Boogie, Vidia, Ursula, Chernabog, Mother Gothel, Madam Mim, Edgar Balthazar, Stabbington Brothers, Captain Crocodile, Dr. Mouse, Hades, Madame Medusa, Mr. Snoops, Aunt Sarah, Si, Am, Cheshire Cat, Gideon Gleeful, Emma Sue, Ludo, Eclipsa Butterfly, Miss Heinous, Mina Loveberry, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Hannibal McFist, Snazzy Shazam, Goldilocks, Tobe, Ring Ring, Muji, Heidi, Princess Smooshy, Mandarin, Valeena, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Nerissa, Alexander Paine, Spydah, Flesh, Mr. Lee, Dragon, Magness, Word Paynn, Mr. Simon Bedlam, Kora, Crouch, Spyker, Omnirex, Crumbelina, DNA Deliveries, Hoopbots, Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Ultimoose, Smoke, Mirrors, Yuck, Zarnot, Saranoia, The Night Master, Eradicus, Mr. Simon Bedlam, Mark Beaks, Captain Peghook, Gabby McStabberson, Hildy Gloom, Grim Gloom, Toffee, Bill Cipher, Lord Dominator, The Pistachio King, Little Bits, Gentleman Tooth, Darlene, Rippen, Principal Larry, Brittney Wong, Preston Change-O, Jeremy Birnbaum,The Skeleton King, Emperor Awesome, Rongruffle, Night Mayor, Ronaldo, Pantsy, Obake, Pixie Empress, Victor Delgado, Carla Delgado, Miss Nettle, The Ringmaster, Smitty, The Sorcerer, The Matchmaker, Foxy Loxy, King Candy, Vivca, Lady Rancora, Rico, Siege, Wraith, Commander Buck Burpelson, Vampire, Viking, Werewolf, Nyx, Rumble, Erik Hellstrom, Lady Caine, Dread the Evil Genie, Stanley, Lord Fathom, Mr. Wesley, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, Darla Sherman, Johnny Worthington III, Chef Skinner, Jackson Storm, Jangles the Clown, Chick Hicks, Sir Miles Axlerod, Professor Zündapp, Al McWhiggin, Sid Phillips, Stinky Pete, Mabel, Giant Squid, Thunderclap, Mor'du, Hopper, Randall Boggs, Henry J. Waternoose, Syndrome, Ernesto de la Cruz, AUTO, Charles F. Muntz, Talon Labarthe, Anton Ego, Thumper, Bubbha, Alpha, Ernesto's Guards, Syndrome's security guards, Axel, Loco, Gilbert Huph, Bomb Voyage, Bernie Kropp, The Underminer, Fiero, Lord Elrod, Marimonda, Orizaba, Shuriki, Varian, Dr. Carver (clone), Mrs. Sugarby, Andrew, Gaspar Le'Gecko, Delia, Flute, King Hector, Captain Chillyode, Troyo, The Huntsclan, Pooka Pooka, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, The Fake Giovanni, Dr. Scorpius, Chuckles the Silly Piggy, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Councilor Chang, Robin Spencer, Alexandria Quarry, Harrison Post, Sonny Lombard, Mega, Patrol Sheriff Thrift, Señor Senior, Senior, Mitch, Dr. Diminutive, Mittington Random, The Gross Sisters, Bananas B., Adrena Lynn, Camille Leon, Suzy Johnson, Olivia Mears, Biana Bully, Francine Bishop, Señor Senior, Junior, Garrett Krebs, Johnny McBride, Twitch, The Willie Brothers, Killjoy Margaret, Nasty Nanny, Dirty Bill, Duke Weaselton, Sa'Luk, The Mayor of Hamelin, The Auctioneer, The Tanner, Judge Doom, Toon Patrol, Dr. Screwball Jones, Prince Hans, The Duke of Weselton, Marshmallow, Sir Brad Starlight, Kraghtar, Iggy Starbeam, Queen Entoza, Beatrice Le Beak, The Gorgon Sisters, Captain Wraith, Tuffy Tiger, Elliot, Amy, Kurt, Valdou, Solego the Chaos God, Red Eye and his brother, Rhyming Man, Prince Penguin, Super Thief, Sir. X, Bad Seven Dwarfs, Gotrocks, Dexter Dingus, Azure Blue, Zé Galo, Mister Molay, Doctor Vulture, Doctor Stat, Newton, Due, Vostok, Houn' Dawg, Louie the Mountain Lion, Bent-Tail Junior, Little Louie, Joe Piper, Bear, Bum Bum Ghigno, Shrimp, Professor Nefarious, Spectrus, Zafire, Argus McSwine, Ajax the Gorilla, Dr. Kranz, Squire Cocker, Doe Boys, Milton, Trauma, Morgan Fairfax, Geena, Rebo, Kronin, Ronno, Hawk, Bear, Grimsley, Leech, Dr. Griffiths, Jasper, Horace, Cyclops, Lil' Lightning, Tamatoa, Scar, Zira, Kaa, Firebird, Morgana, Marina Del Rey, Reggie, Buster, The Rat, Glut the Shark, Undertow, Flotsam, Jetsam, Shere Khan, Snooty Flamingos, Scroop, Mr. Whiskers, Sea Creatures, Were-Rat, Sabor, Diablo the Raven, Te Kā, Chief Molta, Cocky Locky, Three Little Wolves, Penelope Patterson, Ms. Chicarelli, Queen La, Rodney Glaxer, Merlock the Magician, Mad Dog McGraw, Billy the Goat, Three-fingered Jackelope, Duke Igthorn, Toadwart, Taurus Bulba, Clovis, Phineas Sharp, Douglas Benson, Professor Martin Torque, Fat Cat, Magica De Spell, Lady Bane, Quint, Sadira, Emperor Wan Lo, Cisco Pig, Sal Manders, Little Jimmy, Mirage, Chaos, Kitten Kaboodle, Steelbeak, Adonis, Croesus, The Fearsome Five, Isis Vanderchill, Demona, Baron Blitz, Helius Inflato, Dehydro, Laser Pirate, The Birthday Bandit, Arthur, Cecil, Randall J. Weems, Muriel Finsterr, Don Karnage, Madame Snake, The Gauntlet, Mr. Vague, Flintheart Glomgold, Crosby Strickler, Alice Kane, Cloaked Skull, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Gravitina, Agent X, The Collector, Manta, Martin Pardon, Robert Canler, Technor, Scooter Lad, Lo-Fi, Le Poodle, Phineas Sharp, Tuskernini, Dr. Phillium Benedict, The Agent, Dr. Calico, The Director, Miklos the Grey Mous, Flaps the Elephant, Ma Parker, Dr. Exceter, Hypnotheria, Electronica, Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, Chief Stinky, Mahra, Swamp Rat, Vendella De Vil, ZO, Dictator Turtle, Ratso, Mandrake the Malfeasant, General McGuffin, Heinrich Von Sugarbottom, Dr. Slicer, Mr. White, Phantasos, Mel, Boss Beaver, Smolder the Bear, Princess Irmoplotz, Queen Zonthara, Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Hammerhead Hannigan, Zutho, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, Dr. Emile Crocker, Chundel, Tublat, Count Nikolas Rokoff, Typhon, Professor Norton Nimnul, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, Atticus Thorn, Lion Ringmaster, Count Dracula Duck, Dribs, Merle, Chuckles, Catter Cadaver, Bridget, Ilana, Wilfred, Jolly Roger, Mojo Witch Doctor, Bernadette the Chicken, Zara, Mizrabel, Justine, Rodney, Neil, Pamela, Sir Ian, Professor Fastboom, Shadow Blot, Constance Hatchaway, Kanzo, Charm, Mystic, Phantom, Harrison Hightower, Shiriki Utundu, Poachers, Daisy de la Cruz, Supreme Leader, The Mara, Mugsy, Squid, Beans, Undead Skeletons, Upton O'Good, Kit Carson, Poisoned Apple, Black Knight, Pretty Scar, Faja, Hock, Nebula Ghosts, Eight Foot Joe, Marfie,Veil, Skeleton Band, WereCat Lady, The Prince, Jack Hearts, Mr. Dalmita, Hatbox Ghost, Ms. Hades and Hitchhiking Ghosts. **Master/Young Xehanort, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, Saix, Xigbar, Xehanort, Larxene, Demyx, Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion and Marluxia Category:Parades Category:Halloween Category:Fanon